Somewhere in Between
by Cloaked Nocturne
Summary: Somewhere in between everything that had happened to them, they fell in love. Ficlet, Zemyx. First story after a long hiatus. Slight AU.


So um, this is my first story I've posted on here after a long hiatus and getting rid of my old (very...youthful) account. This is Zemyx of course, and is based off of the most wonderful roleplay that I have been doing for over two years now. It's not everything we've done, this is only based off the first "life cycle" we have with them. Maybe eventually I'll post the others. So this is most surely dedicated to my wonderful partner, she has been awesome and wonderful. Thank you so much for sticking with the boys and I. This is somewhat AU in the fact that Zexion lives.

* * *

He first noticed him at the meeting, when Demyx was introduced as the newest member and his eyes wandered to each and every person staring down at him. His slate hair falling down over one eye, his other eye – a strange deep rainy blue looked at him with mild indifference, looking bored, like this was nothing new. To Demyx, he was perfect.

Axel had been the one to find him, so he took the newest member under his wing. They had been sitting in the main room, the too white walls hurting Demyx's eyes; he had met everyone but the allusive male across the room reading a book. So he asked Axel the obvious question, who was he?

"Ah Zexion, Number VI, one of the originals, and you'd be better off trying to make friends with Saix than him, at least Saix will talk."

Demyx decided right then he'd make friends with Zexion.

Zexion was annoyed at first, the blonde with bright aqua eyes talked too much and too fast. Everything about him was vibrant and loud. His music was loud, his voice was loud, and his movements were too big. Really, the Schemer didn't want anything to do with him, and figured ignoring him would just send him away eventually. He didn't really notice over time that soon he grew fond of that noise, and when it was gone he felt oddly alone. Somewhere between ignoring him and now the Cloaked Schemer and the Melodious Nocturne made friends.

Demyx would play while Zexion read. Zexion would, with enough pouting and coaxing, sometimes read to Demyx. They would visit each other's rooms, and whenever Demyx got those nightmares of becoming what he was, normal for new Nobodies, Zexion was there. Of course it was odd, Axel couldn't believe it, he told his friend one day.

"I've never seen Zexion smile until you showed up." He admitted. Demyx just smiled in return. It wasn't because the Schemer didn't smile, or was moody, quite contrary Demyx found out that Zexion was quite content with things. He just wasn't very open about his emotions. Or well, as Demyx had been lectured over many times by his slate haired friend, the ghosts of their emotions, though the Nocturne didn't believe that.

It was Zexion that caused Demyx to cry out every night as his hands slid under his bed sheets. It was Demyx who caused Zexion to stop his spending nights with Lexaeus. Neither one knew, and neither one would tell. Somewhere between becoming acquaintances and then friends, they fell into some kind of affectionate love – if possible. Zexion denied it to himself every night, and neither one knew the wiser about what the other was thinking when they said goodnight and left the library.

It was Zexion who saw the Organization falling apart at the seams. When he got orders to go to Castle Oblivion, well he just knew better than that. If all his time spent in the shadows taught him one thing, it was to never take something at face value. So he ran to the Nocturnes room and convinced him to run away with him. They packed what little they needed and left.

No one knew where they went, and eventually the Organization did fall.

They ended up in a dusty old apartment, with sun coming through the windows and Demyx laughed, and he laughed. He ran towards the windows and felt the sun and really couldn't believe it. He left his cold world of white for a world full of sun. Zexion had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than that golden hair shining under the setting sun, and those aqua eyes looking at him with pure joy.

Somehow they formed an odd life. Found jobs, and despite the fact they had no beating hearts in their chest, became almost normal. Demyx would play on the streets sometimes, just because he could and would gather more money from one hour than Zexion did in the two weeks he worked in his library job. They furnished their house with a dusty old mattress and worn sheets and whatever else they could find until they got more money, and they were happy.

Somewhere between escaping and sitting at his job one day, Zexion admitted he may be in love.

They got pizza's one night, and Zexion never could recall what he said but he upset Demyx. The usually bubbly blonde looked at him hurt and stormed his way back to the apartment.

That night they ended up making love on that dusty old mattress and it was about damn time, Demyx thought.

They eventually got some real furniture. Demyx played music, Zexion read, and somehow they forged hearts for themselves out of their odd relationship. To the unknowing eye they were completely wrong for each other, and yet they were so right for each other. To the former Schemer and Nocturne, they loved each other, and really what else mattered?


End file.
